


Mental Health

by TheWidthofaCircle



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Emotional Manipulation, Hannibal is still a murderer, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poor Will, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Recovery, Suicide Attempt, Underage - Freeform, Will Graham Has Nightmares, Will Graham is So Done, Young Will Graham, will is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWidthofaCircle/pseuds/TheWidthofaCircle
Summary: Will Graham, male, age 16, attempted suicide.Admitted to the ER Thursday Nov. 7th with life threatening injuries.Later admitted to the mental health unit at the hospital, under the care of Doctor Hannibal Lecter.There is reason to suspect parental psychical abuse. On suicide watch until further notice.(Slower updates now because of finals)
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Mental Health

**Author's Note:**

> Since the story is based around mental health, there will be some semi-graphic mentions of suicide, (and possibly some murder, because hey, we're talking about Hannibal here). Just a warning, feel free to skip this if you need to!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"I'm not having my son put in a nuthouse."

Will's eyes flutter open at the voice, his senses rudely assaulted by antiseptics and the undeniable chill that is so common to hospitals. He glances to his bandaged arms.

"With what your son has attempted tonight, it would be unwise to send him back home without any way to ensure his safety."

Elias Graham scoffed, "his safety?" He ran a hand through his unkept graying hair before continuing.

"He just made a real thoughtless decision and he's learned his lesson. Right Will?"

With an unsteady glance from his dad to the doctor, he nods. The doctor sighs.

"Mr. Graham, your son is a danger to himself and we are legally required to admit him to our mental health unit here at the hospital."

"Oh damn you" he hisses frustrated, palm colliding with the table in an outburst of rage.

The sound causes Will to flinch and look away.

"He's my son and I'll be taking him home now," He abruptly stands up, grabbing the bloodied clothes that Will had come to the hospital in."We've already been here too long," he grumbled.

"Mr. Graham, please sit down." The doctor said in Hopes of diffusing the situation.

Elias pauses for a moment seeming to consider, before reluctantly returning to his seat, looking expectantly at the doctor to continue.

"I can call in social services to take temporary custody of your son if you refuse to consent." The doctor continues in a level voice.

Will blinks when a juice box enters his peripheral.

"Take a sip Will," says a calming voice to his left, he turns his head away from his father and the doctor, meeting dark brown eyes.

"Here," he held the straw to Will's lips. Will took a sip, the juice doing little to ease the soreness of his throat.

The nurse - Barney - pulled the drink away, setting it on the table.

Barney was a large man, more gentle looking than intimidating, which Will appreciated. Almost teddy bear-like.

"What do you say we get you cleaned up with a nice shower, let the adults finish their talkin'" Barney soothes, offering Will a polite smile that went unreturned, the shouts and curses of his father becoming muffled for a peaceful moment.

Barney was on his feet, hovering over Will. He shut off the monitors and quickly removed the adhesive from Will's smooth chest. The skin stung only for a moment.

The nurse's touch was gentle as he removed the tube from Will's arm and helped him to his feet.

Will's steps were unsteady on the cold linoleum, despite the thick yellow socks - provided by the hospital - that he wore.

"Thank you," Will rasped, voice sore and dry from disuse. He took the arm that was offered.

"No trouble," Barney responded, leading Will out of the room and down the hall. They made a quick stop to a storage closet, Barney disappearing a few moments to return with a stack of towels, a generic bottle of shampoo and some paper scrubs.

"Y'know Will, I really have enjoyed your company." Barney began as they continued down the hallway. Will glanced at the nurse then back to his feet. He gave a noncommittal hum.

Barney was being nice, Will was glad that someone was trying. No one ever truly enjoyed his company.

"- And I ain't just saying that to be nice. You seem to be a real bright boy." Will looked at Barney again, this time his eyes stayed fixed on the man's bearded chin. Will's lips formed a frown.

"You haven't even puked on me once - Which I appreciate by the way," He joked nudging Will's shoulder.

Will only blinked at him, feeling too exhausted to laugh. Only 24 hours had passed since his little "mistake" - that's what his father had called it and Will found it was easier to think of it that way.

He could hardly remember anything. The drive to the hospital had been a blur, as was their entry to the emergency room.

Elias Graham had had to break down their bathroom door to reach Will, who sat slumped against the tub drifting in and out of consciousness, blood staining his bright blue jeans and the bathroom rug.

Will imagined it would have been quite the scene.

_Elias Graham would have cursed at himself, then at his son, slapping Will's face a couple of times in hopes of waking him up._

_And when Will finally came to, Elias was shoving two bunched up socks to his son's wrists, telling him to hold it there, and carrying him to the car. Elias knew the ambulance bill would be ridiculous and unnecessary, he could drive much faster than an ambulance anyway._

Will was met with a morgue-like chill upon entering the shower room. It was small, barely large enough for Will to turn around without bumping his elbows on the tiled walls.

Barney handed him his soap and towel before backing up towards the door of the shower, not even five feet separating them.

Will stood awkwardly, unsure of what else he was supposed to do before he could shower. Barney seemed to notice Will's confusion and explained that Will needed to be kept in sight at all times due to the nature of his hospital admittance.

"Don't worry Will, I'll be givin' you your privacy'" he said, turning his back to Will.

Will hesitantly removed his hospital gown, bunching it up and setting it out of the spray of the shower head.

He left the water cold, figuring there wasn't enough time to let it heat up. The chilled droplets felt like needles on the smooth expanse of his back.

He shivered, hands coming to wrap around himself as he turned around, letting the water reach every inch of skin.

Elias didn't see his son again after Will had departed with the nurse.

Elias's insults and accusations fell on deaf ears and eventually he found himself signing the forms that allowed Will to stay in the hospital till he was deemed safe to return home.

Once outside, Elias huffed a sigh and dug around his pockets for his pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Thankfully the worst of his hangover was dulling by now. Yes he had been somewhat drunk last night, No he was not going to let the hospital know that.

This whole situation felt unreal. Will was a strong boy. Elias never thought he'd see him on their bathroom rug with his wrists slit, looking so weak. It almost disgusted him, not the blood, no, but the thought that his son would be so weak as to try to kill himself rather than face up to his problems.

Will heaved a breath, feeling dizzy as he redressed into the scratchy paper scrubs that Barney had supplied.

He felt a shiver run deep under his skin, something he knew was not because of the cold shower. It was the type of chill birthed from guilt and anxiety. The guilt which he felt for keeping the nurses and doctors occupied with him, instead of the numerous other patients that were far more important than Will.

Guilt he felt for being an inconvenience.

Guilt he felt for not cutting _deep_ enough.


End file.
